


? - 053, 055, 056

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magical Artifacts, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: A girl finds a sword. Is it a remarkable one?





	

Remarkable swords, with their encrusted jewels and such, they are often the least remarkable in the grand scheme of things. The thing about truly remarkable swords is the fact that they are indistinguishable from any sword forged by any town blacksmith. This is what the girl thought of when she found a sword at the forest's edge, half-heartedly covered in dirt. Her chest felt heavy with anticipation. It couldn't possibly be a special sword. But there was always a chance, which was why a small glimmer of hope dared to show its face. She reached for the sword.

And her hope was dashed to pieces as no surge of power coursed through. Not even a tingle to signify untapped potential. The source of the heaviness in her heart was now disappointment. Hope, however small, always leaves behind pain when unfulfilled.

\---

She still took the sword home, of course. It would be a waste to leave a perfectly usable tool in the dirt. Her family briefly teased her, guessing she had hoped it was special, but they did not pursue that line very far. Everyone would have had the same hope, after all. The dinner table was slightly quieter than usual, for the girl was still weighed down with disappointment, and her family let her dwell upon it, knowing no words could lift her spirit.

She was no longer a child, and had long since left dreams behind, but they came back to her while she was sleeping. There was a doctor of unrivaled skill, but without an ounce of common sense. Her creations would have normally scared the girl, but she did not play an active role in this dream, merely being a spectator. As yet another twisted figure cried out in agony, she fell into another dream. The revolution of a country, and she was among the elite rebels. The girl fell in love with the commander, and lost a hand protecting him. She had two close friends, equally skilled as her, but they disappeared soon after the commander was hospitalized. One returned, so much stronger than before, to oppose her. It was baffling, she did not understand why the friend did not help win this war with his newfound power. As he left her alone in the debris of their confrontation, the dreamland slipped away.

\---

The sword was gone from her room when she woke up, and she stormed down the stairs with a lecture ready to dispense. But there was nary a soul. She wondered if they were all outside, tending to the horses. The girl walked outside to find the world equally empty of life. Not a bird chirping, not a horse neighing, not a noise. Her family had completely disappeared, along with all the animals.

Was this some sort of sick joke? She had thought them considerate last night but it now appeared to have merely been setup. Her vision clouded with anger, robbing her of precious minutes before the inevitable reveal.

The accumulation of disappointment from yesterday, anger from the present, and remnants of her dreams was quickly becoming overwhelming. She screamed in frustration, and the world stayed silent. It was then, in that brief moment of primal respite from her thoughts, she saw it. The forest was missing, replaced by a field of grass, stretching further than she had ever dared to delve into the forest. Her frustration drained out of her, replaced by a sick smothering feeling.

The girl hurried around the house to find her fears realized. Everything else was gone, all replaced by fields. And now that she was paying attention, there was a faint sound of rumbling all around her, far off. Desperate for answers, she climbed a ladder to the roof.

The horizon itself was disappearing. Land was collapsing into the abyss, and the edges were gradually coming closer and closer to her.

**Author's Note:**

> (2015)


End file.
